Rogue Ninja
by Gatita101
Summary: Squall thought he was doing the right thing, confiscating Yuffie's membership card and firing her from the committee. With no other home or friends to turn to, Yuffie goes rogue. Will Squall realize his mistake, or will a certain ninja be his end?
1. Yuffie Your Fired

Rogue Ninja

I decided to rewrite this, because when I reread a day later, it looked like an amatuer wrote it. I had written it to get the juices flowing, but I like to pride myself from my work. Nothing plot-wise had changed, just wording and details is all.

* * *

The beautiful cresent moon hung like a pendant in the midnight-blue sky. It was an almost cloudless night and all the stars could be seen. Each diamond twinkled, trying to outshine the other. The winds were slightly picking up. It wasn't harshly cold, but enough to wear a jacket.

_"Get out."_

A lovely purple eyed girl sniffled at the harsh words replaying in her head.

_"Your nothing, but a nuisence to the committee!"_

She clenched her fists tightly. Betrayal clutched at her heart.

_"What's one good thing you've ever done?"_

Her teeth clenched aswell. Stopping herself from shouting at the sky. Shouting how much of an angsy bastard he was. How he was destined to fall. How she was the base support through out it all.

_"You can't even hold your own against a hord of heartless."_

She plucked a shuriken from her pouch. Oh how she wanted to chuck this shuriken at him. Give him a few more scars to think about. It wasn't her fault she trained in the art of killing _living_, _breathing_ creatures.

_"Your useless!"_

Stray tears escaped and curved down her cheeks. She had been holding them in all day. They refused to be held back any longer.

_"I can't tolerate this anymore. Radient Garden is almost fully rebuilt. Your services are no longer required."_

The petite ninja had fallen to her knees. To overcome to with emotions to carry herself.

_"What i'm saying is; Yuffie, you're fired."_

Yuffie hiccuped as the tears fell. They were the only family she had left. Now she was truly an orphan.

"Damn you Squall." She hiccuped again, banging her fists against the stone, cold floor. She gave a longing look over her shoulder. The castle looked so far away now, yet still so close. She couldn't go back, unless she wanted to be openly humiliated.

"After all we've been through, you kick me out at my lowest. I thought we were partners." Her voice cracked from disuse. "But I guess it was all a lie." She rubbed her tear stained eyes, trying to salvige as much of her dignity as she possible could.

Shuffling to her feet, Yuffie coiling her leg muscles and jumped into the roof tops. A roll of thunder clashed, momentarily blinding anyone looking out the window at that moment.

With new resolve, the great ninja Yuffie disappeared into the night.

...

"Leon! How could you!" Aerith yelled.

Leon, or Squall if you prefer, was currently being chewed out by Aerith. Yuffie hadn't shown up for dinner and everyone got worried. Then Squall told them the news.

"Her messing up was getting in the way of the committee. So I confiscated her membership card." He stated calmly. "It was for the good of the town."

"Good of the town!" Aerith repeated disdainfully. "Leon! We're the only family she ever had. Who else does she have to turn to?" Aerith clutched her heart worriedly. "She's probably cold and hungry. Lost with nowhere to go. Lonely and hurt. For all we know, she could be sleeping in a cardboard box! _Or worse_, getting chewed out by a heartless!"

The gunblade weilder dismissed the sense of foreboding in the pit of his stomach. "She'll be fine." He excused himself from the kitchen, walking towards his room.

"Do you really believe that?"

He stopped in the middle of the hall. "Cloud." Squall replied to the blond haired, buster swordman leaning on the wall.

"Hope your right. But then again, Yuffie's always finding trouble." He warned. There eyes met. Ice blue vs. Mako blue. Then, he walked away.

Squall felt like a stranger waling into his own room. _His_ room. Not His and Yuffie's. Just his. All to himself. No room mate. Just him, himself and his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He and Yuffie shared a room, for reasons unknown to even themselves. It was just a habit born from Traverse Town. They had been so close. Watching each others backs because of the heartless. Now he had the room all to himself.

In a sense, he still couldn't believe. _Some part of him didn't want to believe it._

"Congratulations, Leonhart." He muttered to himself. "You won."

Yet why did he feel like he lost something important? Something he could never live without...

...

"Stupid rain." Yuffie muttered. As if summoned by her depression, storm clouds had grown over head and decided to down pour. Hard.

In her hands was a suitcase. It had all her belongings in there: clothes, weapons, pictures and other things. She was dragging herself up an old forest mountain. Beyond the trees, she found what she was looking for.

A large, thick white wall with two golden doors.

Yuffie plucked a key from her pocket and shoved it in the keyhole. It clicked open. She pushed it open and went inside.

Beyond the wall was a palace-like home. The house had red tiled roofs. The painted white walls were covored in moss and other plants.

"I'm home." She mumbled with belonging.

...

Squall tossed and turned in his bed. He couldn't get in a comfortable position. The bed had felt so cold and empty. Giving up, he stared at the ceiling. Memories past assaulted his minds eye.

_Yuffie rubbed her head in embarressment. "Sorry Squallie."_

That was the moment his temper flared.

_"Wh-what?"_

Why had he snapped so easily? He should've been used to her antics by now.

_"How am I a nuisence! I've done plenty good for the committee!" She argued back._

He closed his eyes, covoring his face with his hand. "You messed up more than helped. Understand, i'm doing this for the good of the towns people." He growled at himself. He felt stupid trying to convince air instead of _her_.

_"I fight the heartless! I'm pretty sure you were there to see that!"_

He turned in his bed. "Why do I bother?" Sleep still wouldn't come.

_He could see her eyes glisten wet. "How can you say that! I've saved your ass to ya know!"_

He now felt a boulder of guilt weigh down in his stomach. Was she out there crying right now?

_Her eyes widened at his words. "W-what are you saying?"_

_"What i'm saying is; Yuffie, you're fired."_

He struggled all night trying to sleep.

...

Purple eyes wandered over dust and mold.

"Guess I have alot of work to do." Yuffie voice echoed in the lonely hall and empty living room. "Definitely need new furniture." She humorously pointed out.

Stepping back out into the hall, she observed her walls. The house had a good portion of sliding doors and most of the wall paper was peeling right off, all the lightbulbs were out, the hot spring house on the other side of the building was filled with mucky water and the kitchen was stripped clean of food.

Yuffie sighed."_Alot_ of work to do." While looking at the floor, she noticed a dark puddle-like shadow in the shadows. Her eyes widened. "Oh no."

A black arm shot out of the shadow puddle. Sharp claws aimed for her chest - more specifically, her heart.

Yuffie bent back, her head almost touching the floor. The palm of her hand stomped on the floor before her head and pulled a backflip at the last moment, kicking the clawed hand that had missed.

Flipping a good distance away, she saw what attacked her.

A neoshadow was wringing the wrist, most likely shaking the pain away. It's yellow eyes glared daggers into her soul.

Yuffie quickly took out her shurikens. "Your not taking _my_ heart, bub!" She threw her stars with deadly accuracy.

The neoheartless jumped out of the way and onto the ceiling. It started to creeply crawl towards her.

Yuffie flipped backwards with one hand, while throwing stars with another.

The monster kept steering left or right, shurikens embedding themselves on the ceiling.

Finally, she nicked it's shoulder. The shadow opened its mouth and shreiked in pain. The mouth opening looked like a glob of paint being abrubtly teared apart.

It was hideous.

Yuffie reached into her pouch for more stars, but to her fear, she ran out. "Shit!" She ran down the hall, then into a wide room.

"My old training room." She muttered in remembrence. A wave of nostalgia had struck her breathless.

"_**RAAAAAARH!**_" Yuffie turned around in time to see the hell-bent neoshadow had pounced into the air, right above her.

...

Squall sighed. He _still_ couldn't sleep. So now he was staring out the window. He was lucky to have such a great view: The mountains were lovely.

There was something shining in the distance. It was floating into the sky. It looked red, with gold sparkles.

Squall narrowed his eyes. "Is... is that a heart?" His speculation was confirmed when it dissapeared into nothingness.

Now even more guilt weighed down on his stomach. Suddenly, Clouds words struck him in the gut.

_"Hope your right. But then again, Yuffie's always finding trouble."_

Squall face palmed and gritted his teeth. "N-no... That was, without a doubt, _not_ Yuffie."

He really wished he could believe those words.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it.

What happened to Yuffie? Will Squall ever get over his guilt? Did the neoshadow win?

Find out next time! And while you wait, please review and tell me what you think. Cookies to anyone who trys to guess!


	2. Aftermath

Rogue ninja

* * *

Aerith tried in vain to hum a happy tune as she cooked breakfast. Though her tune was sounding more awkward and depressed as time dragged on.

Yuffie made this look easy.

Cloud almost barely touched his oatmeal. He folded his hands over his face, thinking. About what? Sephiroth? Yuffie? Life in general? It was anyones guess.

Aerith didn't even have the energy to tell him to get his elbows off the table. Inside, she was exhausted and desperately wanted to sleep the day away.

Squall walked in. Morely, he dragged himself in. He didn't get a wink of sleep, plus the guilt building a new civilization in his stomach wasn't helping.

Aerith stopped her pathetic attempt at lifting the mood. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm taking a nap. I can barely hold myself up as it is." She admitted. All the stress was getting to her. Her steps were wobbly when she exited the room.

Silence.

Cloud glared daggers at Squall.

"What?" The lion challenged.

"You see it, don't you?"

"See what?" He feigned ignorance.

Cloud leaned back in his chair. "No matter what, she made the situation less depressing than it was. Rain or shine, she kept a smile on her face _for us_. Even when she herself was hurting. Yuffi-"

"_Don't say that name_." He snapped.

"You already run from your name, don't run from hers."

They sat for what felt like a long time. Glaring.

They heard a loud thump in the next room. The guys sprung from their chairs and ran into the next room.

Aerith was on the floor, curled up. Tears poured down her cheeks. She trembled violently.

Cloud dashed to her side and helped her on the couch.

Squall, seeing he wasn't needed, trudged his tired body up the stairs. "... Yuffie..." He whispered desperately, scratching his nails on the wood. He tried convincing himself he didn't care, but he couldn't help it. The thought of her dead... it scared him. Scared him to his very core. Sighing once again, he decided work was out of the question. He was just to damn tired.

"Knock knock~!" Somebody sang at the door. A cheerful Tifa walked into the living room. She expected to see Aerith fauning over Cloud. She expected to see Yuffie annoying Squall. She expected anything, but _that_.

Aerith was curled up on the couch, humming like an old, emotionally torn widow. Rocking back and forth with her knees to her chest. Her eyes looked wide and blood shot, like she saw things a little girl should never see.

Cloud's body was slack and haunched over the table. He looked pale as death. He slid off the table and fell on the floor.

Cid was over in the corner, smoking three cigarettes at once.

The most normal looking one was Squall - scratch that. He collapsed down the stairs from exhaustion.

Tifa looked at the group with a questionable expression. "Um..."

They all slowly turned their heads towards her.

It creeped her the fuck out.

"I-I just remembered. I have to go do that thing - with the thing - a-and the - NEVERMIND!" She was out the front door in a flash.

Squall facepalmed. Is this really what they were reduced to in a matter of hours? Nutcases?

It's like all the horrors they've been through had reared its ugly head caught up to them. But why now?

_Maybe because, without a certain perky ninja around to distract us, the reality and hardships of life are weighing us down._

Squall wanted to brush this inner voice off, but it was to right to be wrong.

But it was to late to fix things. For all he knew, she was dead.

His chest hurted so much.

...

A couple hours later, Aerith had finally fallen asleep. Cloud had carried her to their room. Yes. _Their _room. But instead of leaving, he cuddled next to her. A hand around her waist and his face in her hair.

The door was a creak open. Squall looked in, making sure Cloud didn't fall on his ass with an in-shock Aerith. He looked on with envy. It was just there in his chest. He didn't hate Cloud, but he sure as hell wasn't happy. It was upsetting.

Part of him knew why, _but the other was denying it vehemently._

For the hundreth time that day, he sighed.

...

Tifa looked back at the castle with a raised eyebrow. "Oh-_kay_. Freaky." Turning her head, she left to find someone who tell her what was going on.

Tifa found herself at the wizards house. "Merlin!" Tifa called out.

A puff of blue smoke swirled around from the ceiling. The old wizard Merlin appeared. "Hello. I believe your here for some information. Correct?" It amazed Tifa how accurate Merlin could be.

"Eerr... yes. The others have been acting really weird. Like they lost reason to live. Why?" The fighter asked.

Merlin waved his hand and summoned a book. "Ah. Lets see..." He flipped through the pages. "So sorry. I've been behind on my spells, I haven't to far into the future."

Now Tifa knew. _'Hmph. Cheater.'_

Merlin bit back a comment. "I see the problem now. Leon thinks Yuffie is dead. Aerith is becoming traumatized by flashbacks. Cloud is suffering a severe case of depression and anxiety. Yuffie is out for vengeance. And, don't tell anyone I told you this, but your getting a bicycle this christmas!"

Tifa blinked. "Wait what?"

Merlin slammed his book shut. "_Oh_! Now I feel terrible! I shouldn't have told you that! I completly ruined the surprise -"

Tifa shook her head. "No no! That's wonderful, but what did you say before that? About Yuffie."

Merlin smiled warmly. "Nothing to be worried about. It will all fix itself in the end." He puffed away in a cloud of blue smoke, before Tifa could question him some more.

Tifa rubbed her chin. "Sounds more serious than he's letting on."

Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. They would all find out soon enough.

* * *

Please review. I won't update unless i get a few. I'm dead serious.


	3. A Month Later

Rogue Ninja

I hope everyone had a merry Christmas, now have a happy New Year!

* * *

-One Month Later-

"Are you sure that's all that was stolen?"

The shop keeper nodded his vigorously. "Yes! The sofas, chairs, tables and beds were all stolen!"

Squall tapped his chin. Who could have done this? This was the tenth heist this month!

__

"Who knows, right? It could be some random thieves looking for attention."

'If that's the case, then we better keep a look out for anything suspicious.'

Out of utter guilt (and heartbreak), Squall had developed a split personality. Squall was in control. But Leon. Leon was the voice of doubt in the back of his head. He wanted the control for himself.

Squall plopped himself on his bed. It just wasn't adding up. How was it possible? _It would have to take a ninja to pull that off!_

Squall shook his head, berating himself for the analogy.

__

Ker-click

What?

Squall shot of the bed. "Who's there!" He demanded. He saw his curtains blowing in the breeze of an open window.

He heard giggling in the shadows. Two purple dots stared him down. He couldn't understand why he felt bare, like he was being seen right through.

The purple dots walked out of the shadows.

What he saw made his breath hitch.

It was her! His sweet little ninja! She came back! He was overcome with emotions! Rage at himself for sending her away, affection towards the girl he missed and relief that she was okay.

"Yuffie..." He said her name breathlessly. He couldn't breath. If he did, he felt he might blow her away.

The ninja had a coy smirk. "Hi Squallie. Missed me?" She walked slowly to him, each step calm and calculated. She showed no sign of rushing.

But she didn't stop infront of him, she stopped when she was a breath away. Her eyes bore into him. There was a want in them that made his hair stand on ends and put him on his toes.

Squall felt a lump form in his throat. He couldn't breath to the point of choking. He was painfully aware of how this might turn out on his end if she stepped any closer.

Yuffie tenderly touched his cheek. She cupped his face, forcing eye contact. Her body closed the gap, fitting snugly with his. "Breath."

He felt kind of stupid for having to be commanded that, but he complied. He drew air in his lungs, taking in a warm whiff of lavender and her own scent with it. His leather pants suddenly felt uncomfortable.

Yuffie grinned. She could feel his discomfort. "Something bothering you?" She whispered huskily in his ear.

The gunblade wielder felt his face warm up drastically. He kept silent, not trusting his voice box.

She giggled, pressing herself harder against him. "If you want something, just... _ask_." She leaned towards his lips, eyes half closed.

His eyes widened. His heart sped up. His breath hitched again. He felt lost.

In a desperate effort to to get away, he tried to step back.

Big mistake.

Squall tripped and fell on his bed, dragging Yuffie with him. This resulted in there lips smashing together.

The ninja cupped his face, to keep his head in place. She straddled him.

He felt his insides burn white hot.

"OOF!" Squall's face met his rugged floor. His body was tangled in sheets. Untangling himself, he looked around the room.

The window was shut and there was no other sign of life in his room.

Squall mentally pounded himself. Of coarse it was a dream. It was always a dream!

Ever since Yuffie left, he was bombarded by sleepless nights, and if they weren't sleepless they were either nightmares, or the sweetest dreams, or both.

There was a light knock on the door. "Leon. Are you alright? I heard something fall." Aerith asked, stifling a yawn. She had raccoon eyes from lack of sleep. Ever since a month ago, she had more nightmares about the heartless, losing the people she loved and even dieing in her sleep.

Squall picked himself from the floor. "I'm fine." He shouted at the door.

He wasn't fine and he knew it. He was far from fine. Past borderline from fine. _He was going fucking insane!_

Fine was when you didn't have _lecherously enticing dreams about a girl who was good as dead._ Fine was when you didn't _hallucinate about said girl flashing you her pearly white smile when you enter the kitchen._ Fine was when you didn't _want to commit suicide because your heart feels ripped into confetti pieces._

No. He wasn't fine, but for the sake of his friends and the restoration committee, he would say he was fine.

Aerith nodded. "That's good." She mumbled.

Aerith herself was far from good. She felt herself slowly going to the loony bin. She always shuddered at the thought of wearing a straight jacket and locked up in some asylum. Scared her shitless, but her nightmares and new-found stress had made everyone weary of her actions.

She had always been the mother figure in the house. She comforted and gave advice to those in need. Now with her tangled in her own affairs, anyone with problems had to sort it out themself, least they want the flower girl to take in that stress and try to cut herself again. (That's what the pills are for)

Walking by, was Cloud. He was worried about Aerith when she didn't come back to the bed room.

You could say he was far from fine as well. He went to pubs late night and got drunk to his hearts content. When he did come home, it was usually to a fuming Aerith.

Cid started to smoke even more than usual. He left to drink and came back cursing up a storm.

Everyone was a mess. Everyone except Tifa.

...

Tifa sighed deeply. The castle resident got worse and worse every day.

The fighter was currently in a bar, swirling her drink. "... I mean, I know they miss her, but this is ridiculous! It's like Yuffie was the one dragging their sorry asses this whole time!"

Stitch sat on the table next to her, tilting his head cutely. "Um... rawr?"

Tifa flung her hands up in the air. "I know! And it's now Leon suddenly finds out he's _'captivatingly in love with her'_." She emphasized her point by quoting the air. "I mean, if he loved her so much, why didn't he realize before! And don't get me started on Aerith! Udg." The next sentence, she lowered her voice dangerously. "That bitch already stole Cloud from me. Now she's mentally unstable. It already sickens me to see them kiss, now there closer than ever."

Stitch's ears folded down. He didn't like it when Tifa was upset.

"Grg... Ti-fuh... oh-kay?" He said.

Tifa couldn't help but smile at the small aliens garbled english. "Yeah Stitch. I'm okay." She patted his head as he purred under her touch. She giggled. He was such a cute little thing!

Something blond and spikey caught he peripheral vision.

"Hm?" Turning her head in question, she saw Cloud ordering a drink. She sighed. "Here he goes again. Not that i'm one to talk."

Stitch turned his head and saw the swordsman. "Cloud!" He cheered and charged towards him.

"Stitch! No!" Tifa cried.

Boom. Collision.

...

Out side the conflict, was a young women wearing a silk black kimono, with silver curling lines, and silver hems on the sleeves. She wore black sandals that strapped up to her thighs. She wore a fishnet shirt that showed from her exposed cleavage, and fishnet gloves.

Half of her face was covered by a mask, revealing one glowing purple eye. On the other side of her face was a black fox mask. It had a white closed eyes and silver swirling lines.

Her lips curled into an amused smile, as Tifa and Stitch was thrown out.

* * *

I might as well have put a sign in neon lights. It should be obvious who this chick is.

Please review~


	4. Enter Foxie

Rogue Ninja

I think I forgot the disclaimer, but seriously people. If I owned kingdom hearts, would I be here, really?

* * *

"Ah! Wait! He didn't mean it!"

Quickly and swiftly, Tifa and Stitch were thrown out the bar by security.

Stitch growled, but quickly calmed when Tifa picked him up. "You okay?"

Stitch lowered his ears, loling out his tongue. "I'm okay. I'm fluffy!"

Tifa could never stay mad at him for long. She sighed. "You need to learn some self control."

The blue alien grinned.

Exhaling a breath, Tifa clicked her tongue and started walking home. "Well, buddy. Nothing else to do now, but go home."

Stitch free'd himself from her hold and climbed up her shoulder. "Stitch hungry!"

"Again! You just ate!" She patted his head affectionately. He was such a cute little monster.

...

The fox masked lady walked up to bartender. "I got a package." She said, reaching into the opening of her kimono and pulling out a small box.

The burly man looked both ways, before looking at her. "Got a name?"

"Foxie."

He chuckled. "Alright... Foxie." He took the tiny parcel from her, giving her a slip of paper. "The boss ain't gonna be to happy." He warned.

"Why?" She questioned.

He looked her up and down. "Ain't gonna be happy, that you refused to be one his whores."

Foxie gave an amused smirk. "Flattery gets you nowhere." She said, snatching the paper from his hand and walking out.

Her one purple eye looked up into the moon. It was full and beautiful.

She looked at the paper in her hand, then tucked it away. She pulled the mask completely over her face and leapt onto the roof tops.

_'Great. Now all I need is a ship. Then stock up on supplies, steal the-'_

Foxie stopped her roof hopping. Something down below caught her attention. In the alley, was a familiar man with a scar on his face. He seemed to drag an air of depression around him. More than usual.

She noticed he didn't keep his head high, like a proud lion. He looked weak, almost fragile.

Foxie snorted at his weakness. _'Where's your smart mouth now?'_

Sensing an easy target, a stray heartless formed behind him: a Defender. The dog shields eyes glowed red, fire formed in it's mouth.

"Idiot!"

...

Squall awoke from his daze. He heard a female shout from behind. Turning around, he saw a glimpse of a defender at the mercy of a fox masked woman. It dissapeared shortly into nothing.

_"She's a new face."_ Leon said suspiciously. He didn't like her.

"You... saved me?" He asked unsure. She seemed familiar.

The woman stiffened. She took a step back.

_"Careful. She took down a defender faster than you could turn around, and we didn't even see her weapon of choice."_

_'But she saved me. If she was the enemy, she wouldn't have helped.'_

Leon huffed. _"Your funeral."_

Squall ignored his advice, slowly walking towards her.

She printed down the ally.

"Hey wait a minute!" He cried, chasing after her.

"Shit! Shit! _Shit_!" Foxie scolded herself. Saving him was on an impulse. She had _not_ meant to do that!

"Wait!"

Shit. He was right behind her!

Foxie ran into a dead end. She gulped and looked behind.

He was closing in on her.

In a last ditch effort, she coiled her legs and jumped. Fate must have had it in for her at that moment. She slipped off the roof and fell back down.

_'Holy shit!'_ She closed her eyes, waiting for the big splat. Instead she opened her eyes, to see her hero beyond her mask.

Her cheeks flared, realizing she was in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Squall felt weird holding her. _Like he's done it before._

"Hey. I'm sorry for scaring you. I just wanted to say thanks." He gently put her down. "I'm Leon. Leader of the restoration committee. I've never seen you before. Are you new?"

Foxie gulped nervously. She was afraid to speak.

Squall waited for a response.

"What's your name?" He tried.

Foxie had an idea. She started speaking sign language.

... F... O... X... I... E...

"Foxie?" It was an odd name.

_"It sounds more like a false name. I don't buy it!"_

_'We're not exactly innocent in that area either.'_

Foxie nodded, her mask loosened and bobbed a bit.

Squall felt something nag the back of his head. _Like he should know what she looked like. _"Is something wrong with your mask?" He reached out.

Foxie froze. She couldn't move. Paralyzed by fear.

She could feel his fingers dig under the curve of her mask, stroking her cheek. She practically swooned.

She closed her eyes. She was done for.

Squall's cellphone started to vibrate.

Foxie sighed in relief when he turned to answer it.

_'Now's my chance!'_She slowly inched from him, preparing to pull a Houdini on him.

...

_Aerith hung her head, she felt the rope burn the skin around her neck. Her eye lids grew heavy as she awaited eternal sleep. Soon... it would all be over. She would leave all her problems behind. She would be in a better place. A happy place._

_Amongst the residents of hell..._

Tick tick tick.

Aerith typed away on the computer. Her eyes were foggy and disfocused, almost like she was in a trance.

"Leon! Aerith is sleep walking! Find Cloud and drag his sorry ass back here! I can't take it anymore!" Cid was on the phone with Squall. "Yeah! She keeps writing stores about killing herself! Then mumbles about posting it on... fanfiction dot net, whatever the hell THAT means!"

"_Oooh_. Fifteen reviews!~"

"_Hurry!_" He begged, then hung up.

...

Squall put his phone away.

"Sorry. A friend had called and-" He turned around to find the fox masked woman gone.

There was a feeling in his gut. Something was about to go wrong.

* * *

Isn't Aerith just peachy? lol

Our Foxie friend seems very familiar~ I might as well put a neon sign up.

Reviews make me update faster~


	5. Making Plans

Rogue Ninja

Hi. Sorry for the long wait, but I have important news: I'M DIEING!

I have to surgically remove something from my person, or it could kill me...yeah. So if you don't see any updates, i'm either dead or recovering. Sorry guys.

* * *

Tifa snuggled under her warm blankets. Stitch slept at her feet.

Tifa moaned and turned. She couldn't sleep. It was like she was being watched. Opening one eye, she saw that she was.

"AAAAAHHH!"

Stitch jumped. "AAAAAHHH!"

"Shush! Shush! Shush! Are you trying to wake the neighbors?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin! What are you doing in my house! And at this hour!" She yelled.

Stitch snorted with crossed arms at the wizard.

"Please excuse me, but I have urgent news. Apparently, I miss calculated something." He said, as if nervous.

Tifa raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"You'll know when you see it: You have to stop Yuffie. Otherwise, it could be the end of the Leon, Cloud, Aerith and Cid."

Tifa snorted. "Am I supposed to care? I have nothing to do with these people! I don't care if Yuffie went rogue! I'm rogue myself!"

Merlin now looked worried. "Would you do it for Cloud?"

Merlin had now crossed a line that was never meant to be crossed.

Stitch had ducked under the bed. "Not good."

She glared at the wizard. "And what would I have to gain? His _love_?"

"No. His respect."

"_WHAT RESPECT!_HE DOESN'T DESERVE RESPECT! ARE YOU NOT AWARE OF WHAT, OR POSSIBLY _WHO,_ HE'S DOING RIGHT NOW! AND WHAT WOULD I HAVE TO GAIN FROM HELPING THEM! HE DOESN'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME! HE LOVES THAT PINK POWDER PUFF WITH A NAME!"

Stitch stuck his head, hearing Tifa's pants. He ducked back under when he heard her gasp.

"AND ANOTHER THING! When do we start?" She exhaled, collapsing on the bed, exhausted from her episode.

Stitch finally popped out from under the bed. "Huh?" He grunted, confused of Tifa's episode ending so quickly. They usually went for hours.

...

Foxie breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't caught. But she was disturbed.

_'Why was he being so nice to me?'_ She darkened. _'Is this how he treated everyone. Everyone except the one person who used to love him.'_

Any lingering emotion was squashed under a ton of hatred and burned to ash in anger.

Foxie took off her mask, placing in a drawer in her room. "Goodbye Foxie." She looked into the mirror. "And hello, Yuffie." She clicked her tongue in distaste. Her hair had grown from the much better care she gave it. It was more shoulder length, her bangs covering one of her eyes.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Squall you asshole." She growled. She reached in her kimono and pulled out the slip of paper. "Atleast now, they can't hold me back. No one can."

Reaching under her bed, she pulled out a box. Inside was a collection of many rare gummis. From shield upgrades, to warp gummis. Each were beautifully colored.

Yuffie sighed. "So close." Now she needed a gummi ship. Or atleast a gummi ship base, but there was only one place to get a gummi ship.

Cid's garage.

But she couldn't just walk in there and ask for a ship. News spread like wild fire: she knew they all thought she was dead, and she would keep it that way. Atleast until she was ready.

Wait. There _was_ another way...

Nevermind. Those two live across the galaxy. If only there was a way to contact them...

...

Aerith struggled in Cloud and Squall's grasp.

"Let. Me. _Go_!"

"Cloud!"

The spikey blond looked at Squall with uneasy eyes. He knew he wanted him to knock her out, but the idea of hurting her didn't go well with him.

Squall gave a swift nod. "It's for her own good."

Cloud closed his eyes and cuffed the brunette on the back of the head. Aerith's body went limp in his arms.

"Did ya get her to simmer down?" Cid asked, walking into the room with a needle filled with a pale yellow liquid.

Squall stared at her pale face. "Sort off."

"Will the shot work?" Cloud asked. He was scared for his love's outcome.

"Well it should. It'll calm her down, but she'll be more tired." He noted the sadness on the blonds face. "Better than her trying to hurt herself."

Cloud looked down. "... Yeah..." He muttered.

Cid injected the needle. The liquid poured into her bloodstream. Aerith moaned in discomfort for a moment, then grew quiet as Cloud picked her up properly.

"I'll take her too her room." He said. His face was full of loss and pain. He loved her to death, but he felt like he failed. Was he not their enough for her?

No. He wasn't. He was true to his name: A blow of wind (Sephiroth) and he left (follow). He wouldn't come back for months. (fighting)

He layed the delicate flower girl on the bed. "I'm so sorry." He brushed light chocolate strands of hair from her face. "I was never there when you needed me most." He gently squeezed her hand. "I promise... I'll never leave your side again."

He saw it all to clearly now: When he or Squall was depressed, Aerith and Yuffie, respectively, tried to cheer them up. When Aerith was sad, Yuffie cheered her up. When had he ever seen Yuffie depressed? Never. She always kept a brightening smile on her face.

_'Funny how it all loops'_

But it wasn't a loop. At Aerith, the circle stops and stops, then skips back to Cloud and Squall. It was an uneven cycle.

_'In a way. It is my fault. Some boyfriend I turned out to be.'_

* * *

Guilt trip~

So what does Yuffie plan to do? Will Squall ever find out who Foxie is? Will Cloud turn into the perfect boyfriend!

Find out next time! In the exciting conclusion - no. Not gonna end that early. lol

Please review!


	6. Ninja of the Night

Rogue Ninja

Sorry for the wait. Enjoy!

* * *

The winds had picked up that night.

Squall wandered the lone halls. He couldn't help, but feel he was missing something.

_"Give it a rest! Your over reacting!"_

He shook his head. "No... Foxie. Why do I feel... like something went over my head?"

_"Foxie is simply another traveling fighter. Like Tifa."_

He wasn't satisfied by that answer. The way she moved, when she jumped with such grace. It was grace he was sure he'd seen before.

Now Leon was getting more upset. _"She's nothing! Forget about her! Now pay attention to important matters, like bringing back Radiant Garden and becoming a hero!"_

A hero? Was that all Leon wanted?

_"Think about it. You could get any female you want!"_

_'Except the one I actually want. Why do you hate Yuffie so much? It's like you want to forget her entirely. What has she ever done to us?"_

Leon growled fiercely. _"That girl was trouble. I say good riddance!"_

_'What! How can you say that! What kind of a split personality are you?'_

_"Hey! Your the one who kicked her out! Don't put your mistakes on me. If you had truly cared for her, wouldn't you two be together by now? Admit it: you don't love her. Not one bit. Your __**guilty**__. Your delusional. You feel so bad, your guilt takes the form of love. You __**think **__you love her. But you don't!"_

Squall pondered those words. _'... No. I admit. Kicking her out was my mistake. Something I am guilty for. I regret my decision, but i'm not delusional. I hid my feelings well behind a steel wall. Even I couldn't decipher them.'_

Squall closed his eyes. Her smiling image came back. _'I don't know how she dealt with me all these years. She never left my side, even when I acted like a complete jerk to her.'_ Memories flashed. _'I tortured that girl. I always put her down. I criticized her abilities. Screamed in her face about my name.'_ He cringed at the memory. He had gotten so angry.

...

A dark silhouette was jumping from bookcase to bookcase, looking for something. It skimmed countless book-spines, the titles were uninteresting.

Until the hand froze on one, plucked the book out the shelf, then reached into the back. The hand pulled out a thick, white book. It was wider than a school textbook. It looked to have over a million pages.

Suddenly, the lights turned on. "Foxie?" The fox lady turned to her savior.

Squall looked at the very heavy book. He had never seen it before.

Foxie shuffled uncomfortably. This was _not_ part of the plan.

All was silent. Squall still confused, Foxie still tensed.

"What are you doing here?" He calmly asked. He was aware she was stealing, but he didn't know what exactly.

Foxie glared, though one couldn't tell.

After about a minute, she started jumping on the bookcases.

"Wait a minute!" He ran after her.

_"I knew we should have killed her!"_

This shocked Squall. He wanted Foxie dead! Why?

He noticed the length of the masked women's hair: Short black locks. He recognized those curves. Those graceful steps.

"Yuffie! Stop!" this new revelation gave him a burst of speed. He let her get away once, it wont happen again.

Foxie almost froze on the spot. How did he see right through her! She had to get away! At all costs!

To bad that book was really slowing her down. His footsteps sounded closer. Damn! he would catch her any minute.

_'What can I do to get her to stop!'_

_"Shoot her. Throw a fireball at her. That'll do the trick."_

_'Why do you want to kill her!'_

Coming towards a forked path, Foxie threw a smoke bomb. _'Lets see him take this!'_ She quickly turned to the left hall, towards the exit. _'I'm home free!'_

She pushed the door, only to find it was locked. _'Shit!'_ Before she could back pedal from the door, she found strong arms near her shoulders. She was trapped. The lions breath came in short gasps, crawling down the back of her neck. She shivered.

"Yuffie." He whispered.

She didn't turn around, nor acknowledged him. She just stood there, large book in hand.

He growled, spun her around and pinned her by her shoulders. "Talk to me."

There was a passionate fire in his cold blue eyes, and somehow, she was in it.

Tired of the silence, he grabbed her mask and threw it across the room.

Yuffie flinched at the clanging noise. She was in for it now. She looked down, not able to meet his gaze.

"Yuffie. Look at me." He said softly.

Slowly, she tilted her head up. Her deep purple eyes were like daggers. Eyes full of hate bore into eyes full of love.

He didn't like the way she was looking at him, but he understood why. "Yuffie. A-are you okay?" He mentally beat himself. He wanted to apologize! Damn pride.

She struggled in his grip. "What do you care! Now let me go!"

"No. Nobody has seen you since you left. Where _were_ you!"

"None of your business!"

"We all thought you were _dead_!"

"What's the problem? You've _always_ wanted me dead!"

He couldn't take it any more! Against his better judgement, he snaked one hand around her waist and one behind her head.

Before she could protest, his lips were over hers.

* * *

_Oohlala~_

Fireworks already? Guess you'll have to wait next time folks!

P.S: I have other KH projects i'm working on. Not sure about the final product right now, but we'll see if I sort through my ideas enough to deliver ANOTHER squiffie fanfic. But alas dear folks. I'm still in the planning process (and writing). I could post randomly each chapter without a solid ending plot, but then I would pressure myself into a story I can't promise to finish. Oh well.

See ya next time!


	7. Light even in Darkness

**Rogue Ninja**

Wow. I though I'd never update this again! First I get rushed by midterms, then my computer gets a virus, THEN WRITERS BLOCK AAAAHHH! At least I put up the valentine fic up, luckily. Enjoy the read!

* * *

Yuffie's eyes widened. She most definitely did _not_ see this coming.

Leon shook with rage. _"What do you think your doing!"_

Squall chose to ignore him. The feel of her lips on his were much more interesting.

Yuffie tried to back away, but she couldn't escape his iron grip. So instead, she let him have his way. _'This is kind of nice.'_ She thought, eyes sliding closed.

It felt like the moment had lasted for an eternity before they parted. Short hot gasps mingled in the sweet air. Eyes glazed over from years of buried lust.

Then, to ruin the moment, Yuffie got back to her senses.

SLAP

It came so fast and burned like leather. Squall's head was turned to the side, his chestnut hair covering most of his face. It was very apparent on the ninja's shocked face, she had not meant to do that.

"W-wh-what was _that_!" Her words stumbled out of her mouth, still shaky from the kiss.

_"Yeah. What was that!"_ Leon demanded.

Squall took in a sharp breath. "I... we all... Aerith hasn't been the same... what I mean to say is-"

"You missed me."

He could have cringed at how emotionless that sounded. It was like she was void of emotion, very unlike of her. "Y-yeah. Things have changed. For the worst." He dug into his pockets, looking for something. "Here."

Yuffie inwardly gasped. He had given her back her membership card!

... After all this time... It took a month... a whole month... to chase after her...

Squall took a step back. Yuffie was trembling and he was sure it wasn't a good sign.

Yuffie stopped. She looked at him with a small grin on her face. "How sweet. The great Squall Leonhart, hero and leader of Radient Garden, reduced to begging a little girl he despised for so long to come back to him, like an old girlfriend." She tore the card in half, like it was wet paper, then shoved it roughly into his chest.

Not only was the card torn. Squall felt his heart break to pieces. "Yuffie. I... I don't despise yo-"

"Sure you don't! If the last _ten_ years of my life wasn't proof enough!" She snarled.

The warrior racked his brain for anything. _Anything_! "Yuffie. I'm sorry! There, I said it! I'm sorry for everything i've ever done to you! I'm sorry I belittled you! I'm sorry I treated you like a child! A-and I'm sorry... I'm sorry I abandoned you."

Yuffie glared and shook her head. "You act like an apology will magically fix every thing. Well, news flash Squall! It doesn't. You still kicked me out. I had **nothing**: No food. No munny. Not even a little support. It was just, 'pack your bags and _get. Out_.'" She quote.

Silence.

Releasing a tense breath from her chest, she bent down to pick up the TV sized book.

When had she dropped it? Probably when he kissed her, he concluded. "Why did you take that?"

"It's mine."

"Actually no. It isn't yours."

"Yes it _is_ mine." She growled fiercely. She opened the cover. He read the first page: _Property of Kisaragi family._ "It's my heritage, but being such a book fanatic, the king stole it and added it to the libraries collection. Only the book looked empty to their eyes." She turned away. "Now open this door."

Squall sighed. His hand ruffled his chestnut hair in thought. "Where do you live?"

"Open the door."

"For a short time, we thought you were living in a box."

"And yet you didn't care enough to look for me. Now open the door."

Another sigh. Must be depression. "I'll let you out on one condition."

His response was a sharp, "What."

"Let me walk you home." He tried to decipher her body language.

"I know what your doing. Your trying to find out if I'm homeless or not. Not gonna happen."

"Then that doors as good as locked. At least untill everyone else wakes up."

She glared daggers. "Last warning: Open the door or I destroy it."

Squall didn't believe her. That door was solid oak. Thick as well. "There's no way your shurikens can damage that."

Yuffie snuffed her nose, as if like royalty. "I warned you. Now don't blame me if you get hurt."

Squall stared curiously as the black vixen started unrolling strips of paper and quickly stuck them on the door. "What is paper going to-" She dashed right past him.

"Hey ya! See ya! Wouldn't want to be ya!"

Boom.

_"Exploding paper!"_ Leon shouted in surprise.

Squall was thrown back by the sheer force of it. Splinters of flying wood scratched at his skin. _'Yuffie is just full of tricks. Now I know why she chose the fox. Very fitting, Kisaragi Yuffie.'_

Once again donning the mask of Foxie, the ninja ran into the night, but not before whispering one final message as Yuffie.

"I am an assassin of the night. The grim reapers hound to command. The next time we meet, we are enemies. I admit, your affection would have made my heart stop once. But I am a ninja. A trained killer. If I couldn't have been accepted here, then it's time I carry my family name harder."

Squall ran outside hearing it all, but hoped to at least give her a message of his own. "You will never be my enemy. Even if you shroud yourself in darkness, you will always be my light. I was blind before. Casting you away was stupid of me. It was when you were gone... my heart... I never thought it could hurt so much. I love you. I always will."

His message was greeted with silence. He wasn't even sure she heard it.

_'No. She heard it.'_

He stepped back inside. He gave the broken door a weary look. "Now how am I going to explain this?"

* * *

Please review~

My other story idea is coming along quite well I would say. Except I lack in the writing process -_-''


	8. The start of a cunning Trickster

This chapter is sort of rushed since, well. I'm kinda sneaking on the internet. My mom's trying to keep me off. My father could give less a shit about it. So I put this chapter up in advance, in case I might not be able to post in awhile. Be happy, I was planning on putting it up next week. Please enjoy.

* * *

Love is like a rose; Its undescribable, its sweet and has its thorns.

He knew his love has many thorns. A love that refused to be touched by his hands, but he refused to take no for an answer anyway.

He was always strong, like the proud lion. She was swift on her feet, like the clever vixen. They made a great team; like sole mates protecting their young, they were ever fierce. Even to each other.

If only he hadn't destroyed it. He made a powerful enemy, he knew. Someone in a position as him, strung up on his unrequited love. She could easily get away with things.

Many moons rose and set since that day. The name "Foxie" flew around town. The shadow thief. The merciless killer.

Squall reread the reports. He couldn't believe it. She really was a killer. "I created a monster." He mumbled.

"Leon! Me, Sora and Riku are going out. There was another attack from the shadow thief." Squall heard Cloud say from behind his room door.

_'Oh Yuffie. Why...'_ "Alright!" He responded.

The search team left without a word.

_'Please be okay.'_ He prayed. Would Foxie be able to out smart them? Cloud wasn't dense on the battlefield. Plus two powerful keyblade wielders? He gulped at the image of her being torn apart. _'She's finished.'_ He shook himself. "No. She'll get away. She always does." Squall rose his head to see Aerith entering the room with a tray of small sandwiches and a cup of coffee.

"Mornin' Leon~" She said in a fake country accent. She curtsied then twirled around the room.

_'At least the medicine is working.'_ He thought, sipping some coffee. Yuffie never liked the taste of black coffee, she always had to add coffee creme. She _did_ always had a thing for caramel. Or sweet things in general.

He placed the cup down with a sad smile. "Hey Aerith. Do we have any caramel coffee creme?"

"WHAT! SO BLACK ISN'T GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU ANYMORE!"

The man ducked under the table. Aerith was either on permanent PMS or pregnant without the baby. "N-no! Of course not! It's great! Tastes wonderful!"

Aerith twirled out of the room giggling. "Next time say please. Okay?"

"O-okay. Please?" He said, slowly rising from his safe haven in case she started throwing spells (The wood was firaga proof).

_"Put her out of her misery. She's INSANE! She puts the Cheshire cat to shame!"_

_'No Leon. She's just broken in spirit, which cracked her mind. She'll mend when Cloud learns how to.'_

_"If he ever learns how! She'll kill us all by then!"_

Though he hated to admit it. The once peaceful flower girl was becoming dangerous. Just the other day, she thundaga a guy that 'looked her the wrong way' then forgot it ever happened.

"Wonder what would happen if Cloud looks her the wrong way." _'Bondage is what.'_

He picked up a sandwich and inspected it. Last thing he needed was to get poisoned.

"Leon!" He heard Sora call from down the hall. "Cloud's fighting the shadow thief! She's wounded!"

_'No!'_ He shook the traitorous thoughts away. _'She's a killer... not a lover.'_

...

Cloud followed the the trail of blood. He wouldn't allow her to continue her terror any longer!

"Come out and fight!" He demanded hotly.

Foxie climbed higher into the trees, trying to stop her bleeding foot from giving away her position. _'I'll need tricks to get away this time.'_ She lifted the mask from her lips.

Cloud inspected the shrubs, then heard a shrill cry.

_"Cloud! Oh Cloud! It hurts so much!"_

Cloud's eyes widened. "Aerith?" He chased after the sound. "I'm coming!"

Foxie turned her mask over her lips once more. _'I knew impersonating voices would help someday.'_

"You may have tricked Cloud, but you can't trick me!"

Foxie turned to see Riku jumping the branches from behind. _'Sure I can.'_ She muttered a spell under her breath.

Riku leaped at her, only to smash into a barrier and knocked back into the ground.

Foxie bowed to him, then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The last Riku heard, was a feminine voice being echoed. _"Can you trick the trickster? I think not, young seeker of darkness."_

Riku gritted his teeth. "NO! I am not bound to darkness any longer! Unlike you, I walk my own path: The way to Dawn!"

_"Call it what you want; Like it or not, the darkness still has a hold on you. Even when drenched in the holy light."_

Riku growled at the voice. Next time, she wouldn't get away.

* * *

R 'n R please! AND NO IT DOESN'T MEAN REST AND RELAX!


	9. Blinded by love

**_Rogue Ninja_**

It's been awhile, eh guys? I'm sorry for the hiatus, but this story is bothering me.

Audiance: UPDATE ALREADY!

O-okay! You got it! Have fun reading! -runs for it-

* * *

Yuffie's palace was looking better everyday. The more stuff she stole, the cleaner and richer the place looked. Now she just had to make sure no one ever finds this place. The trees were to tall to spot it from above. There was no dirt path to it. The trees were to close together for anyone to walk there. The only way to get to it, was to jumps on top of the trees. Yuffie felt proud to say, she was safe to practically everything, but the heartless. But that would soon change.

Yuffie picked the heavy book and placed on her table. She opened it. In the white pages, were lists of abilities and spells. Though the only spell she was looking for, was a purification spell. She had the ingrediants.

Finding what she was looking for, she slipped out off her kimono and into a silk gown. The gown was laced with rosary beads tightly wound to her body, in a spiral fashion. A white rose was in her hair.

Yuffie took a deep breath, then started to dance. Her steps were fluent and graceful. The red wine colored beads glowed, illuminating the room with a powerfull feeling.

Shadows dissolved into the air. Black mist collected together and flew out the window in the semi form of snake with red eyes. It hissed in pain. The light from the spell was to strong for it.

Once outside, it takes a more dragon-like shape. It grew six wings. Three on each side. It grows to more heads. The left has yellow eyes. The right has blue eyes. Before the rest of it could be deciphered, it dived into a pool of darkness.

"... I think I just created a monster... oops..."

...

Tifa and Stitch were on patrol. The blue alien crawled on lamp posts and any other high position.

"Stitch see nothing!"

Tifa scoffed. "We'll know it when we see it, my ass! What's the worse Yuffie could create? A monster? I think not!"

"RAAAAWR!"

Below her, a humongous dragon had slithered past her in the form of a shadow. It disapeared into the darkness of an alley way.

Tifa stared ahead in shock. "There is no way in hell, i'm fighting that. I am NOT heartless food!"

Stitch was the complete opposite of her. "Stitch go get the guns ready! _Ah_-hahaha-_hahaha-_HA!" Stitch was VERY excited.

...

Aerith paced the living room floor.

"Oh dear. Oh dear. This isn't good. This isn't good!"

Cloud tried to get her to sit down, but she wouldn't hold still! "Aerith! Calm down! Nothing is wrong. Your safe."

The flowergirls eyes seemed bloodshot, as if fore seeing an event from the future. "NO! We'll die! We'll die!"

"Is that girl still yapping? She didn't break something did she?" Cid walked in. All the thumps had woken him up.

Cloud shook his head. "I don't know what's wrong with her. She just got up and started pacing."

"It's going to get us! I saw it! A heartless with three heads!"

Cid lit a smoke. "And where did you see it?" He asked slowly, as if talking to a little girl.

"My head! I mean in a dream! I saw it! It's anger and revenge in physical form! It wants us. It wants Leon. And it wants... Yuffie."

Aerith's body slumped and fell. Cloud quickly caught her. He saw tears creating a river on her frail face. Her body shook violently, as if in the middle of a snow storm. Her skin was freezing cold.

Cloud gasped in horror. "I think she's sick!"

Cid felt the poor girls head. "Ah. So she's delusional from a high fever. Take her to bed. I'll warm up some soup."

"Thanks Cid."

"No prob."

Cloud could honestly say, he was glad Cid had found them during the heartless invasion. He had been the father figure of them all. Even now, that parental side of him comes out now and then.

The door creaked open. Cloud turned swiftly. "Leon?"

"I heard a commotion. Everything alright?" The gunblade weilder asked.

"... yeah. Aerith has a fever. Cid's warming up some soup."

It was a long silence.

"So when do you plan on catching the shadow thief?"

This question caught Squall off guard. "What's that supposed to mean?" He growled.

Cloud left Aerith's side on the bed. "You know what I mean. You never take interest in her capture. It seems you _want_ to let her get away. I see it in the way you move. Your _relieved_ when she gets away. What do you know? What's your dirty little secret?"

Squall didn't have a comeback for this. "I don't know what's your problem, but that's not the case." Squall knew his eyes were betraying him. Cloud had read him like a book.

"Your lying."

Squall found himself pushed back. He snarled at the blond. "Back off, Strife."

"Who is she!"

"I don't know!"

"Yes you do! Where's your sense of justice! She's killing people! Murdering mothers! Slaughtering children! What is WRONG with you!"

Squall couldn't take it anymore. Cloud was right. He couldn't just blindly follow his aching heart. Not at the cost of the lives he swore to protect.

"I'm sorry... Yuffie."

Cloud's breath hitched. "What did you say?"

"Yuffie. It's her. I... I spoke to her a few weeks ago. I didn't expect her to kill people. I..." He stopped talking. Half his heart felt heavy for betraying his love. The other half was elated for telling the truth.

Cloud only gaped. It couldn't be true, but Squall's face was full of shame; He was telling the truth.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"... I... I don't know..." There was a small hint of pink on his cheeks.

"I don't believe it."

"Look! I told you-"

"Your blinded by love!"

"What!" He roared, but it sounded more guilty than anything.

Cloud looked on with sympathy and shook his head. "Looks like both our girls have problems."

Squall didn't bother denying it. It was to obvious. "It's all my fault. Aerith would still be fine and Yuffie would still be with us, if I hadn't kicked her out. Now she... she's a monster I created."

Cloud didn't know what to say. He was never the comforting type.

...

The shadow curled into a ball, absorbing the darkness around it. A third head manifested itself. It had green eyes. All three heads gnashed their teeth nastily. A manifistation of hatred. All it its path were destined to die.

No one was safe with this monster on the loose.

* * *

Next chapter is almost ready for release! Expect it soon!


End file.
